Journey To The Land Of Fire
by marcus'sgurl06
Summary: Nichole is a very smart girl attending Yale to be an english major. She didnt have any friends and she didnt fit in until she was sucked into her favorite anime. Now she has new friends, a new life, and a growing attraction to the only man who can match her brains. Shikamaru Nara and OC
1. Prologue

_**JOURNEY TO THE LAND OF FIRE:Prologue**_

My name is Nichole. I live in America. I'm Twenty two years old and in my first year of collage at Yale. I am an english major minoring in Japanese history. I know weird combo but I wanted to learn about Japan ever sence that faithful day. Allow me to tell you a crazy story of how I found myself sucked into my favorite anime. That anime being Naruto. This is the tell of my Journey To The Land Of Fire.


	2. One: Wishing on a star

_**You guys asked for it and now you got it. Here is the first chapter. Enjoy and review.**_

**JOURNEY TO THE LAND OF FIRE**

**CHAPTER ONE: WISHING ON A STAR**

I really hate people. Well people who tear others down just to make themseves feel better anyways. I am one of those who they make fun of. Why, you ask. Well because I am considered a genius, although I don't call myself that. I am smart in math and science, good in history, but great in english. That is because I am writer. I am an amazing strategist, always beating my friend Matt at chess.

Well enough of that. Let me tell you alittle about myself. My name is Nichole Edogawa. Actually, my real name is Kimiko Edogawa. My father named me that because he is Japanese. My mom gave me the nickname Nichole because when we moved from Japan to England when I was ten, my mother thought I should have an english sounding name to fit in. Well it didnt work. I was still picked on.

Now let me give you alittle of my family history. My father's family were farmers who became Ninja in order to over power the Samurai who pretty much could do as they pleased. **(AN: Look up the history of the Ninja and you can learn more)** My mother's family was from England. Her family went back to my favorite author. My great great great great great grandfather was Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. For those of you who doesnt know who he is I'll tell you. He is the creator of the worlds most famous detective, Sherlock Holmes. No wonder why I'm so smart.

Anyways here is what I look like. I am 5'6 and 135 lbs. I have long black hair and blue eyes. I'm not beautiful. I consider myself average, a plain Jane with an extremley high IQ. My clothing style was slight punk. I never wore make-up except a cover-up. I hate the color pink. I love the clouds and the sky at night. I enjoyed peace and quit. I do yoga and meditation.

Today was another ordinary day here at Yale. I was too smart for an Ivy league collage. Jessica, the bitch and whore of our year, had already started her daily torture. Man it was way to early in the morning for this. I was at Starbucks reading Sherlock Holmes when she started. "Well look who it is, the genius" Jessica said.

"What now Jessica" I replied.

"If I threw a book at you what would be the best way to avoid it"

"Duck. Duh anyone would say that"

"What about three thick heavy ones"

"how thick"

"Like the 7th Harry Potter book"

"Are you throwing them at the same time or back to back"

"Same time"

"Impossible"

"What?" She asked confussed.

"Your hands are small so there is no way you could hold three thick books like that at once"

"tsk" she said in annoyance. "You're way to smart. Its not natural"

"Whatever you say. Now go away"

"Uh" She said with attitude while turning on her heels and walking off.

"Woah Nicky what the hell did you do to Jessica" Asked my friend Matt walking up to my table and taking a seat.

"Out witted her like always" I replied taking a sip of my Vanilla Latte'.

"Did she give you her normal line after you out witted her?"

"Doesnt she always" I replied.

"Yeah"

"Ok then"

"Now can anyone tell me who Sherlock Holmes' arch rival was?" Asked my english teacher, Professor Reynold. "Anyone?" He asked again when no one raised their hands. "Miss. Edogawa can you answer please seeing as you're related to Doyle."

"Proffesor James Moriarty. A retired mathematics professor, Holmes refers to him as 'the Napoleon of crime'" I answered.

"You are right. Now can you tell us what happened to both Holmes and Moriarty?"

Man this is troublesome. I thought. Of course he would pick me to answer questions about Sherlock Holmes. I wish people never found out I was related to Doyle**.(AN: WARNING SPOILER ALERT. IF YOU ARE READING THE SERIES AND DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENS THEN SKIP THIS PARAGRAPH)**

"In the case, 'The Final Problem' found in _The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes_, Holmes takes on this criminal mastermind in a battle of wits and physical prowess that ultimately ends in the apparent death of both in Reichenbach Falls." I answered.

"Correct. Now, seeing as class is almost over, I want you all to write a short essay on who you like better. Holmes or Moriarty? Explain why you like that character better. Have this to me by Monday" At that time the bell rang. "Have a safe weekend and I will see you all on Monday."

That afternoon, after classes, Matt and I sat in one of the student lobies playing chess. "So what happened in English lit that ticked you off?" Matt asked. Matt was tall, about 5'9 with dirty blond hair cut in an emo style. He was lean and had bright green eyes. If he wasnt my best friend and like a brother I would have been attracted to him.

"Proffesor Reynold called on me to answer a question no one else knew?" I replied.

"All your proffesor's do that"

"I know but this was about Sherlock Holmes"

"Oh I see. You were mad because he assumed you knew alot about Holmes because you're mom's side is a direct descendent of Arthur Conan Doyle"

"Yup thats it, oh and by the way, Check" I replied.

He looked down and said "Man you're going to win again I know it"

"Maybe or maybe not. If you think this through and see the move that I see you can prevent that"

"I see the move Nicky." He said making the move I had told him about. What I didnt tell him was that I already knew the next fives moves that I was going to make and by playing with Matt so much I also knew how he played the game so I know his next five moves as well.

"Check" He said four moves later. "Looks like I am gonna win this time Nicky"

"You sure about that?" I asked.

He looked at the board and smiled. "Yup" He answered.

"No you're not" I replied.

"Why do you say that?" He asked confused.

"Because"

"Because why?"

I made my next move and said "Check mate thats why"

"Ahh" He said running his hands through his hair in frustraition. "I knew it was to good to be true"

"Face it Matt you cant beat me. Nobody can"

"Now that, Nicky, is an arbitrary assumtion"

"nope. Anyways its five. Want to oreder a pizza?"

"Sure"

Later that night I stood on the balcony of my dorm. I was depressed. I was fed up with everything. I was fed up with not feeling like I belonged anywhere. It was then that I saw a shooting star. So I made a wish. "I wish I could be taken away from here to a place where I will fit in. Where I could be me and not hide" I dont know why but, for some reason I felt as if my life was about to change dramatically as I went to bed that night watching my favorite anime. Naruto.


End file.
